Who To Cross: The Final of the 'Who To' Trilogy
by Flaming Crow
Summary: The Time Has Come. Frostbite knows it. Her clan of wild dragons know it. The time has come for revenge. Spies have been set on Berk, loyal to Frostbite only...or are they? Dragons' loyalties shall be tested, blood shall be shed, and traitors will arise. Frostbite just wants revenge, but if she is to do so she has to put some dragons in their place-whether family or her own dragons.
1. How I Want My Warriors to Be

**New story! Yaaaay! The Time Has Come! Are you ready? **

Sparrow's POV

I grunt in exhaustion as I land on the beach. My small wings ache with weariness, and the hard landing made a bolt of pain shoot up my leg with my lame paw.

Sighing, I look up at the strange forest. I really like clan life, but sometimes I the jobs that I get suck really badly.

My job-or, well, mission- for the next two months is to be a spy. A spy on Berk.

* * *

Frostbite's POV

I gaze at Larksong and her sister with pride as I address the clan.

"These two apprentices have completed their two month training in hunting and fighting, and now it is time for them to choose their destiny. Larksong, do you wish to train for the rest of your apprenticeship as a Fang or a Claw?"

The young Timberjack puffs out her chest and yowls proudly, "A Fang."

I nod, and then look at her sister, "Willow?"

"A Fang, my queen."

I purr and nod again, "Well then, seeing as your mentor is a Fang, you may keep training with Sawyer. As for Larksong," she looks at me hopefully and I rumble, "May the gods help both you and me as we train." **(a/n Do the dragons believe in the Norse Gods?)**

A ripple of mild laughter passes through the crowd and she ducks her head in embarrassment.

Wildfang, Adder, Poppyseed, and Brook scramble up to her. I jerk my head and say, "The young Changewings, Wildfang, Brook, Adder, and Poppyseed, have come to age and shall become apprentices. Like Willow and Larksong, they shall spend their first two months learning to both hunt and fight. Then, they shall decide."

I look through the assembled dragons and call out, "Whiplash! You shall be Wildfang's mentor. I taught you the skills that made you a great fighter, and gave you tips on how to be a successful hunter. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to your first apprentice."

The two drink from the pool and then head to the back of the crowd. I sniff and then say, "Adder, your mentor shall be Solheart."

The Skullion jerks his head up in surprise and I add, "Though you may be blind, Sol, your other senses are sharper than most and your physical ability is extraordinary. You are fully capable of training a dragon."

He nods and the mentor and apprentice lap at the pool before sitting next to Whiplash and Wildfang.

"Brook," the light brown Changewing looks up, "Your mentor will be Skyflame. She's a skillful fighter and a fairly good hunter, and I trust her to teach you well. As for Poppyseed, her mentor shall be-"

"Wait!"

A few dragons gasp as Dracen interrupts me. He easily weaves through the crowd and stands beside Poppyseed.

"Yes?" I ask impatiently.

Dracen takes a breath and says, "Poppyseed and I talked, and I've decided to train her to be a healer."

Murmurs pass through the clan and I narrow my eyes, "Alright, you can train her. But next time, I want you to warn me about your decisions."

He nods and dips his head in submission.

As they walk away from the pool, their muzzles dripping, I turn to Fernheart, "Your hatchlings seem to have grown up quickly, hm?"

She laughs and nods sadly.

"You may choose what you want to become now."

The mother looks at the ground for a moment and then says, "A Claw, please."

I nod, say a few more things, and then dismiss the clan.

Leaping down from the Leader's Ledge, I stand next to my deputy, Skurge. He's been fairly good-tempered lately. I know that he would have liked revenge on my parents sooner, but he's content with our plan.

We've already told Clan Infernious about the battle of Berk. They seem okay with it, especially Crag and some of the older dragons, who were there when the dragons of Berk attacked Outcast Island. I sent the omega, Sparrow, to spy on the stupid housepets for a couple of months and then come back and tell us. We managed without him for a few weeks, but then Nightwhisper got demoted when he kept on trying to eat out of order, and now he's a temporary omega while Sparrow does his mission.

My parents and siblings belong to some of the Vikings on Berk. Every time I think of them, though, I grit my teeth and my heart grows cold with hatred towards them. They are fools, the lot of them, and soon they and their friends will face the wrath of Clan Infernious.

Everybody, even the Claws, is training to fight. In the battle, we'll need all of our Fangs and most of our Claws, so we're getting ready.

"Crag," Skurge barks to the Claw, who is one of the highest hunters in the ranking, "Take the morning hunting party, please."

He nods and starts asking Claws to join his group.

"And Snapper," he nods towards a male Gronckle and Changewing crossbreed, "Lead the morning patrol. Check the east side along with the beach. Viperfang, you take another patrol and check the other side."

The two dragons nod and gather dragons. Snapper and his other two crossbreed sisters joined the clan only a few weeks ago, and have quickly gained the clan's trust. The crossbreeds are very useful dragons, with the nimbleness of a Changewing but the thick, tough hide of a Gronckle. Snapper is a Fang along with his sister, Swiftstrike, while the youngest sister, Bluemoon, is a Claw.

Larksong slithers up to me and yips, "So when do I start learning how to be a Fang?"

"Now," I say, standing up.

* * *

"No," I bark, "Again! And remember to swing your wings, Willow."

The tired apprentices get up and face each other again. It's afternoon, and Sawyer and I decided to train our apprentices together.

"But, Frostbite," Willow asks with her razor sharp wings raised, "If I were in a real battle, wouldn't I end up killing the dragon if I slice its neck with my wings?"

"Yes." I reply and she gives me a confused look and asks, "Isn't that a bit mean, though?"

I glare at her and growl, "No, that's powerful. Only the pathetic _pets_ on Berk are too weak and stupid to kill. Now try again. But don't kill your sister."

"Yeah," Sawyer snorts, "Wouldn't want that happening."

They both sigh and Willow leaps at her sister. Using the move I taught her, Larksong ducks and then rams her head into Willow's belly as she soars over her. In real ground battle, she would've used her horns instead of her head.

Willow lands behind her sister a little clumsily but quickly swings around and strikes Larksong with her wing. The apprentice slows down, though, to not slice her sister's head off, giving Larksong a chance to pounce on her. They erupt into a fit of laughs and giggles.

"Pinned ya!" Larksong laughs and then looks up at me, "Did I do it well?"

I nod and purr, "Yes-"

Suddenly, a loud snort reaches my ears and I turn to see about five boars circling the outcropping. They look hungry for blood. Just like I want my dragons to look in battle.

"Uh, oh." Sawyer mutters and I grin. Turning to the apprentices, I bark, "This is great practice. You can actually use your Ground Battle tactics now. What are you going to do?"

Willow, looking uncertain, says, "Uhhh…Fernheart said that we shouldn't go near boars. She said they eat-"

"We're going to show them what we're made of!" Larksong interrupts her sister, lashing her tail excitedly.

I purr and take a few steps back, "Exactly. Go on."

They look at me with wide-eyes.

"Wait-what?"

"You're not going to help us?"

I shake my head, "No. This is your battle."

"Frostbite…" I hear Sawyer mutter cautiously behind me.

Willow gazes at the group of boars, who are closing in now, "But there're five of them and two of us. How could we possibly-"

"Raaa!"

Larksong lets out a battle cry and leaps onto the first boar's back. It squeals in surprise and she sinks her fangs into it's back. As the boar bucks around and kicks, trying to shake her off, two boars close around Willow.

Summoning up her bravery, she swings her right wing and slices their noses, making them jump back in pain.

Suddenly, Larksong's boar drops dead when she strangles it with her tail. She lets out another, and to my ears, adorable battle cry and leaps next to her sister, scratching the eyes of one getting too close.

"I've got your back, Willow!" she says, and together they continue fighting. They each take on two boars at a time, and as I watch them fight, I get a warm feeling inside of me. Ooh, I can't wait for them to use their moves on the Berk dragons.

Willow, surprisingly, manages to kill one of her boars by slashing its stomach open, leaving it to bleed to death. Her other rival, seeing its dead ally, turns and flees.

Larksong, who now only has to deal with one boar since her sister is helping her, is fighting like no tomorrow. I watch as she uses many of the moves I have taught her, and I wonder for a moment why it's taking her so long to kill the boar. Then, I realize, she's just messing around with it, taunting it. Playing with it.

The boar, obviously, doesn't see the fun in the 'game' and is desperately trying to escape. Every time it tries, though, Larksong stops it with a bite or a scratch.

Willow's boar soon flees, but when she goes to help her sister, Larksong yowls, "I'm fine, I can handle it! This is fun!"

Willow flutters over and stands next to Sawyer. I watch their expressions as the battle goes on; from horror, to disgust, to confusion.

Finally, Willow snaps, "Larksong, stop!"

Her sister glances at her, and then turns back to her boar, which has multiple cuts, bites, and even bruises. With a mighty, and, once again, adorable roar, she swings her wings around and nearly beheads the boar.

It drops dead and Willow gags.

Larksong, however, is looking proud and confident, with barely any wounds. She slithers up to me and asks excitedly, "Did I do well? Did I?"

I grin, flashing my sharp white teeth, and growl happily, "You did fantastic! That's exactly how I want you to fight! Show your enemy and others how strong and powerful you are compared to your rival!"

Sawyer and Willow gape at me.

"You approve of that-that _brutal bloodshed_?" Sawyer splutters, wide-eyed. I nod, giving him an 'I-dare-you-to-challenge-me' look. Willow makes a face of disgust and cries, "That wasn't fantastic, that was disgusting! Cruel! Brutal! That was so wrong in so many ways I don't even know where to start!"

I narrow my eyes at her and she shrinks away. Giving a quick nod, I turn to Larksong and say, "Just one thing: if there are a lot of enemies around you, it would be best to finish the fight quickly."

She nods eagerly and hops in place, "So now what? Come on, I've got my blood pumping and I feel awesome! I wanna fight!"

I purr, "Alright, alright. Soon. Now let's go get a bite at camp, heal your wounds, and then move onto Sky Battle. Perhaps even show Wildfang some of your moves."

Larksong nods happily and flies towards camp. Her sister hesitates, and I nod at her and her mentor, "You can join us if you want. But if you would rather do something else, that's okay."

Sawyer nods and mutters, "Thank you. Come on, Willow."

He and his apprentice slither away on their snake-like bodies, their wings dragging at their sides.

I hesitate, thinking. The two sisters are growing into fine fighters, both of them. And as I watch their progress, the longing for revenge claws at my heart. I can just imagine Larksong by my side, using the move I taught her and slitting Irria's throat while I sink my teeth into Nate's neck.

* * *

Sparrow's POV

I cautiously walk into the Viking village, careful not to be spotted. I'm creeping in from the northeastern side where there is a small farm with yaks, chickens, and sheep. Sniffing the air, I quietly sneak into the chicken's coop.

They're all asleep, so I easily snatch one, kill it, and devour it in a few ravenous bites. Hey, at least I can eat a little better on this mission!

I'm walking outside when I hear a sudden CLANG and jump behind a bucket.

"Careful there!" I hear a human say, "Ye' don't wan'ta make a mess!"

The speaker is answered with a gruff, "Sorry."

My heart is thumping fast, but I can hear them walking away. Letting out a sigh of relief, I creep back out into the open.

I have to say, it's rather beautiful here. There's constant birdsong and the woods are full of prey, like Infernious Island, but this one is different because it's smaller but goes higher. There must be a lot of cracks and crags good for nesting here somewhere. No wonder Frostbite wants to take it over.

Carefully creeping into the village, I dodge Vikings and dragons, surprising myself with my stealth, seeing my lame paw, and all. It surprises me how these dragons seem to have no sense of order, no ranks or anything. There's like some unspoken…message to the fit and strong that they have to hunt for the weaker dragons.

By dusk, I'm crouching in some shadows, watching a group of dragons eat.

"So, Zahra," I watch as a Monstrous Nightmare says to a beautiful Deadly Nadder, "how 'bout we go hunting tomorrow? Just you and me?"

'Zahra' rolls her eyes and picks at some chicken, "Nope, Nate's already asked me to."

"Tough luck, Griffin." A female Gronckle snorts. Griffin scowls and snaps up his yak leg.

They don't talk much after that. Several moments later, some older dragons walk over.

"Hi, Izzy!" A male Gronckle says to the smaller female, "How's it going?"

He settles down next to her, as she replies, "Not much. You?"

The other Gronckle shrugs and starts eating a wood duck.

An adult female Deadly Nadder watches them, amusement in her eyes, "Wow, compared to Nate and Irria, you two don't interact much."

"Well, Egan is older than me, Shani. Nate and Irria are the same age."

"So?" Shani says, starting on her boar, "That shouldn't mean anything."

Izzy shrugs and Griffin says, "I'm glad_ I'm_ the oldest of _my_ siblings."

I sniff, thinking that this guy is a bragger, but then a strange and slightly familiar scent reaches my nose.

Taking a step back, I turn around and find myself face to face with a huge Night Fury.

**O.O who found Sparrow? Has Frostbite turned Larksong into a bloodthirsty brute like her? (don't worry, I love you Frosty) Do dragons believe in Norse Mythology?**

**Sorry I'm really hyped up right now! Ok, ok I'll shut up! Baiiiiii!**


	2. The Spy and the Lightning Rider

**So...new chapter...hi**

Chapter Two

The Spy and the Lightning Rider

_Nate's blood laps at my paws from a long gash in his stomach. I stand over him, glaring as his eyes slowly glaze over with death. I'm on the roof of a Viking house, and most of the village is on fire._

_The sound of scuffling reaches my ears and I look down to see Larksong fighting my mother, Raven. _

_A shriek reaches my ears and I turn to see a dragon racing out of a burning house, completely on fire. The beautiful sound of Irria's scream let's me know that it's her that the fire is eating away. _

_Suddenly, Nixie appears and squirts her with scalding hot water. She screams again, and then drops to the ground, her scales raw and bloody. _

_All around me, dragons are fighting, in the air and on the ground. Blood stains sky, land, and sea, and screeches of pain fills the air. Bone armor and metal clash constantly, ramming into each other hard._

_It was beautiful._

_I look back down at my apprentice and my mother. Willow has joined the brawl and is fighting alongside her sister. She grabs my mother's back in her jaws and pulls her to the ground. Larksong looms over Raven and I feel my heart thump in excitement._

"_Kill her, Larksong!" I shriek, "Kill her!"_

_Suddenly, green fills my vision, but disappears a second later. I shake it off gaze at the battle, my eyes a fiery red._

"_Kill her! KILL HER!"_

* * *

Sparrow's POV

I freeze on the spot, staring up at the huge Night Fury with wide eyes. She's got deep purple eyes with a hint of pink in the center, along with purple markings. She doesn't look like she's going to attack me, and instead asks curiously, "Who are you? I haven't seen you on Berk before."

"I-uh…" I stamper, "I just got here. I've…er…heard about this place and…I would like to live here."

She purrs and nudges me with her nose, "Well, everyone's welcome here. I'm Raven. What's your name?"

I hesitate and then say, "Hawk." Frostbite told me not to tell my real name.

Raven nudges me out into the open and leads me to the group of dragons. "Hey everyone!" she calls and they all look up, "This is Hawk. He's living here now."

"Nice to meet you, Hawk." Zahra says, standing up and giving me a sniff, "I'm Zahra, and this is Griffin, Shani, and the siblings, Izzy and Egan."

They all nod in a greeting and Shani comments, "You look hungry. Here," she flicks a bit of her boar over to me. I'm not very hungry because I just ate some, but start gnawing on it anyway. I notice that she is rather heavily scarred, as if she's been in a few fights before she came to Berk.

"Thanks," I mutter through a mouthful of meat. Raven settles down next to me and asks, "Where are Nate and Irria?"

Izzy replies, "Toothless took them and a few of their friends hunting."

"May the gods help them," Shani mutters and they all laugh. Seeing my confused look, Raven explains, "Nate and Irria are my children, and my mate is Toothless, who is the to-be chief's dragon, so I guess they're kind of popular."

"Oh," I breathe, and notice that her markings look strangely familiar. Before I can say anything, though, Griffin drawls, "So, where ya from, Birdy?"

"Griffin!" Zahra scolds, "Don't be rude! His name is Hawk, not Birdy."

The Nightmare looks happy to be addressed by her and twangs, "Sorry, _Zahra_. I _promise_ I won't do it _again_."

Zahra rolls her eyes and nods for me to speak. I wrack my brain for another lie. "I-er-come from a small island. East of here." I add, telling the opposite direction of Infernious.

"Cool," Izzy says, "Why'd you leave? Did you have any family there? They can come live here too, if you want."

"Oh, no." I reply, "No family, just me. But the island got a little too crowded with Terrible Terrors, so I came here." I inwardly smile, impressed and proud that I could come up with a convincing lie so quickly. I pretty good at this spy stuff. But I hope Frostbite won't ask for more.

"Why do you walk funny?" Griffin asks rudely.

"Birth defect."

Just then, three black dots appear over the forest along with a green dot, a large red dot, and a strange multicolored dot. I tilt my head as they come closer.

The three black dots turn out to be more Night Furies. The green dot is a young Hideous Zippleback, and the large red dot is a full-grown Monstrous Nightmare. The strange multicolored dot spreads out and before my eyes is a whole family of Terrible Terrors.

"Hi!" an adult male Night Fury with a rider on his back greets as he lands, "We got some prey."

"Cool." Raven purrs, walking up to him, "Why don't you give that boar to Shimmer and her new hatchlings? They're bound to be hungry."

He nods, nuzzles her, and lets his rider get off him before disappearing. One of the younger Night Furies suddenly gives me a sniff and I jump in surprise.

"Oh, that's Hawk," Raven says, "He's new here. Hawk, this is Nate and Irria, my children. That big male you saw earlier was my mate Toothless. The Monstrous Nightmare is Griffin's dad, Hookfang. The Zippleback is our friend Barf and Belch's son, Snip and Snap. And that family of Terrible Terrors are-"

"I'm Iris!" a young female Terror suddenly interrupts, jumping in front of me, "Nice to meet you, Hawk! Did you know my name means rainbow?"

I lift my crooked paw, staring at her with wide eyes, "Uhh…"

"Pardon my sister," another female, a bit younger than me, says, "She's a bit excitable. I'm Ambra, and welcome to Berk, Hawk." She jerks her head to three more Terrors, "The dark green and red one is our older brother, Pounce, the light green and reddish brown one is our dad, Kindle, and the light green one is our mom, Stream."

"Uh, hi." I say shyly. The parents jerk their heads in a greeting, but Pounce simply narrows his eyes.

Nate lies down and starts eating his wood duck and squirrel. His sister Irria settles next to him and eats her prey.

The Terror family lies down around me and eats as well. Ambra offers a fish to me, but I deny and tell her that I already ate. The group of dragons talk for a while, and there's something about Raven's family that seems familiar.

I can't put a paw on it, but they all look familiar, yet they don't.

It's something with their markings that…

My eyes widen in realization. They look like Frostbite's. But…no that's impossible. She wouldn't want to kill her family. And why does she look so different from them? Their markings are smooth and seem to work for their color. But Frostbite's are like a more twisted and cruel version of them.

And she's so much bigger than her siblings; she's even bigger than her father. And more muscled. And her claws are longer and more curved. And her ear wind flaps are different somehow. And her wings are torn and stuff from previous fights and scuffles. And I'm pretty sure Night Furies aren't white and red, like a bloody moon.

I could go on and on, but the main point is that she doesn't look like a Night Fury, and yet I can see the resemblance between her and her family.

I nuzzle my forehead with my paw.

What is Frostbite _doing_?

* * *

Frostbite's POV

A few days later…

I jerk awake from my dream. My claws have dug deep into my nest of feathers, moss, ferns, and small bones. It seems strange, but they are surprisingly confortable.

I take deep, shuttering breaths as I try to calm myself down. A long, warm body shifts next to me and a deep, gruff voice rumbles, "Good morning to you, too."

Open my eyes and see my deputy, Skurge, staring at me with a fat carp in his jaws. He drops it at my paws and I raise my head, "Thanks."

"Were you having a nightmare?" he asks, curling his long, snake-like body around me.

"No," I reply through a mouthful of fish, "I was dreaming of our revenge on Berk."

"Shouldn't it have been a good dream then?"

"Yes, it was, but I never found out what happened," I say, "Larksong was about to kill Raven." I let out a content purr, "Nate was already dead at my paws."

Skurge grins, "Good. Did I get to kill anyone?"

I cock my head, thinking, "Hmm…. I think you and I killed a male Night Fury together. Did you say that my father's name was Toothless?"

He nods and I purr, continuing to eat my fish. "So," Skurge says conversationally, "I was thinking, since the omega has been spying on Berk for a week or so now, that we need to think about how we'll make our entrance."

The plan was to, first, fight the dragons of Berk with the best Fangs and Claws that we have, showing off our skills and power, and then have them retreat while Skurge and I go down and talk to them. We'll give them a chance to leave while they can, or join us. Then, we'll come back again at full force and drive them off of the island through a series of waves (of dragons). Then, they will most likely come back, so we'll defend the island with all we've got.

"Hmm…" I say, thinking, "Maybe the Smothering Smokebreaths could make a cloud of smoke around us? Or how about we have Zylah teach us how to ride lighting bolts?"

"That would be hard," Skurge comments, "but effective. I guess we could learn."

I nod and yawn, "What time is it?"

"Dawn."

"Ugh, wake me once all the hunting patrols are out." I curl back up again, pushing the rest of the fish away, "You can give that to Nightwhisper." The great thing about being a leader is that you can wake up whenever you want.

Skurge nods and goes to put the fish carcass in front of the omega's den. With a long sigh, I relax. A few minutes pass and I'm still awake. I simply lay there, not wanting to get up.

Before I know it, I can hear dragons shuffling in the clearing. Suddenly, Skurge starts barking out orders and I groan.

"Swiftstrike, Amber, and Sawyer and Willow, patrol the northwestern side of the island. Skull, Snapper, Skyflame and Brook, check the other side. Aquamarine, Nixie- I don't care if you're not a Fang, just deal with it- Ash, you take the sea patrol."

Blinking my eyes open to the darkness of my cave, I stand up and stretch. Yawning, I walk outside onto the Leader's Ledge and overlook the camp. The hollow seems a bit stuffy now, since there are getting to be a lot of dragons. We've got to take Berk before some of the dragons start taking mates.

Looking around, I spot Zylah and call her over. She looks up and flutters over to the pool. I pause and then call out, "Whiplash! Crag! Skurge!"

The three walk over to the pool and I say, lowering my voice, "Come to my den." I turn around and wade into the darkness. The sound of footsteps and beating wings tells me that they're following.

"Whoa!" Whiplash says in awe, "It's so dark in here. How do you see?"

"I used to it." I rumble, turning around and curling my tail over my paws as I sit. They do the same, except for Skurge, who doesn't have paws, and I begin, "I hope you know that the reason I'm including you in the thing I'm about to tell you is because that you all hold high rankings in Infernious."

They all nod and Crag asks, "What about Dracen?"

"This does not concern him." I say, lifting my chin a little, "This is about our attack on Berk-"

"Ooh, am I going to lead an attack?" Whiplash interrupts, crouching down as if to pounce.

I glare at him and he sits back down. "Though some of you may be a pain in the tail sometimes," I swivel my head towards Whiplash, "You are my most trusted dragons. So, it is only the five of us that shall be doing this."

"Doing what?" Zylah asks and I explain, "I want you to teach us how to ride lightning bolts."

"What?" Crag exclaims, but I ignore him, "It occurs to me that you are able to create storms, right, Zylah?"

She shuffles her paws, "Well, usually when there's a lot of Skrills in one place, lightning clouds just seem to form around us. But I guess if I try hard enough I can create a decent sized one."

"Good." I nod my head, "Then, I want you to create one and teach us how to ride bolts."

"Why?" Whiplash asks.

I turn to him, "What would you think if you saw dragons riding down to Infernious on lightning bolts with a big storm cloud behind them?"

Whiplash looks up and a few moments later mutters, "Oh."

"Yeah."

I stand up and look at Zylah, "You ready?"

She nods and asks, "Where?"

"The cliffs."

* * *

A burning sensation fills me and I tumble down towards the ocean.

"Frostbite!" I hear Whiplash call and I regain flight. Peering through the dark clouds, I see Zylah flying around, trying to teach us how to ride lightning bolts, which is surprisingly hard.

"Come on, Skurge!" she yowls, "You can do it! You almost had it!"

Skurge grumbles but hops on as Zylah sends another lightning bolt his way. A moment later, he falls off.

"Zylah!" I call and she turns around, "Bolt me!"

She nods and with a flick of her wings, a lightning bolt shoots towards me. Determination surges through me and I catch it just in time. I almost yelp as my paws start burning again. Distracted, my paws slip and I fall back into the clouds.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Zylah, who is suddenly at my side, asks. I nod vigorously, "Yes! Yes! It just takes practice."

"It's not in your nature to do this." My delta shoots back, "You might not be able to."

"I can!" I snap, "Now shoot me another bolt!"

Zylah sighs, but does as I say and sends another bolt. I jump onto it, again with the burning in my paws, and start moving my paws around to balance myself. For a few moments, I actually manage to stay on all right, but in my surprise I get distracted and fall off.

"I almost had it!" I bark to Zylah. The other dragons fly over to us and I say, "You've just got to keep moving your paws so you can keep your balance as the bolt shifts."

Suddenly, Crag sneezes. I look over at him and he says, "Frostbite, I don't think it's good to stay in these clouds for so long. We're all soaked, and tired. I don't think Dracen would appreciate us getting sick."

"Just until one of us gets it right!" I say, and back up to get a good jump on my bolt, "And anyway, it would be good practice for Poppyseed."

Crag huffs and I grin. "Zylah!"

"On it!"

The bolt streaks towards me and I hop onto it. Once again, I shift my weight over and over, balancing on the bolt of electricity. The wind whips past my face as I move at the speed of lightning.

Literally.

Soon, I find myself at the ocean and jump off the bolt. Quickly, I surge back up to them, feeling excitement flowing through me like electricity.

Oh I can just imagine what dragons everywhere will be calling me. Frostbite, The Wild Queen, The Pure Fury, The Lightning Rider, The Bloody Moon…hmm, I kinda like that one.

**Review please! **


	3. Don't Forget About Friends!

**Sorry about the slow updates, guys. Life is catching up to me, and I don't have a lot of time to write. **

Sparrow's POV

Two months later…

I glance up at the nearly full moon through an opening in the Viking den. Sighing, I lay my head back down and bury my nose into the purple flank of Ambra. It's my last night here on Berk. Tomorrow, I'm going to have to come up with an excuse to leave.

What will I tell them? If I say I want to go check on the Terrors back at the island I supposedly came from, they might want to come with me. Oh, gosh, why is this so hard? Ugh, I knew I should've isolated myself from the dragons here, and now I…care about them. A bit.

But I can't! Frostbite would kill me if I even _looked _regretful back at camp. I squeeze my eyes shut and wrap my paws over my nose. It'll be all right, I guess. I mean, she probably won't let me be a part of the attack on Berk. So I wouldn't have to see….

Suddenly, I feel Ambra shift next to me and open my eyes. She gazes at me softly and whispers, "Come on."

The purple Terrible Terror slowly gets up and flies out of the Viking den. I stand and follow her. Ha, I remember the first night I spent in that place. I was so freaked out about sleeping with _humans_ nearby, and I felt like a pet.

Ambra leads me to where the rocky mountain begins and sits on a boulder. "Can't sleep?" she asks as I settle next to her.

"No," I sigh, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but it's okay. What's on your mind?"

I look down at my paws, and then up at the moon, "I have to go somewhere…. and I kinda have to go alone."

Ambra tilts her head, "Do you want to tell me where you're going?"

I shake my head and shuffle my paws, "I can't."

Ambra nods and presses up against me. She's slightly younger than me, but when she does so my heart aches. "Alright." She murmurs, "But be safe."

I stay silent and look at my paws. I can't ensure my safety…. or hers.

We stay like that for a long time, and when I finally open my eyes, it's morning. We must've fallen asleep.

"Where have you been?" I jump in surprise and turn to see Pounce flying towards us. Ambra and I scramble to our paws as he and Iris land on the boulder. "Whoa, _what_ is going on _here_?" Iris grins and trots towards me.

Ambra rolls her eyes and shoves her sister, "Shut up. Hawk couldn't sleep so we went outside. Any problem with that?"

Iris doesn't respond but simply grins like an idiot. Pounce narrows his eyes at me. He was never very trusting with me. At least he won't be too upset when I leave…

Ambra looks over her shoulder and grins at me before following her sister and her brother to the village. Suddenly, I catch myself muttering, "That is, _if_ I leave."

* * *

Frostbite's POV

I nose my way through the wall of lichen and enter the dim, shady den. The scent of herbs reaches my nose, making me want to gag. Instead, I lift my chin and puff out my chest, striding in with authority.

The young Changewing, Poppyseed, looks up from a strange smelling flower and greets cheerfully, "Hello, Frostbite! What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Dracen," I reply, "Do you know where he is?"

Poppyseed nods and says, "He went to the Salmon River to get some water mint because Badger got a bellyache, but he should be back soon."

I nod and sit down, "I can wait."

Poppyseed nods again and turns back to her work. A few moments later, she turns back around with the strange flower in her paw.

"Can you guess what this flower is?"

I stare at it blankly and then look at her, "Shouldn't you know the answer?"

She nods and smiles, "Oh, I do. I just want to see if _you_ know it."

Shaking my head, I say, "Sorry, but no. I'm not very good with herbs. I remember, when we were young, Dracen would always talk about different types of herbs and their uses. None of us really paid any attention, sometimes Ash would even walk away in the middle of his rants," I let out a sad laugh, "Those were fun times, but now I never seem to have time to hang out with him, or Ash, or Sawyer. Of course, I get enough of Skurge everyday, he sleeps in my den for crying out loud! But…maybe after all of this Berk stuff, maybe we can be friends again. Like, real friends."

I stop, realizing that I'm mostly saying this stuff to myself, and look down at Poppyseed. She's gazes at me with sympathy, and then looks back down at her flower, "Well…I'll give you a hint. Me."

I blink in confusion. Then, I perk up and ask, "Poppy flower?"

The healer apprentice nods and grins, "Yup! And," she laughs, "I guess you can see why I like them so much."

I smile and purr, "Because it has the word 'poppy' in it?"

"Yes. And also that the seeds, when eaten, of course, give you dreamless sleeping."

I tilt my head and state, "Well, I could definitely use some of that."

"Do you want a couple before going to sleep?" Poppyseed offers and I nod gratefully, "That would be great, thanks."

She nods and goes to put away the colorful herb. "You know," she calls while bustling about at the back of the den, "Dracen talks about you sometimes. Like, stuff about when you two were young. He said you two met when he attacked you, ya know, in a playful way, and now he laughs about it because you're now the big warrior leader, and he's the healer."

"Yeah," I shuffle my paws, "We turned out pretty differently."

"He said he didn't like fighting very much, but he said you were the best at it. He would watch you in class and try to copy your moves, but he was never as good as you. I think it was nice that he practiced in private to try and make you happy, but just a little bit creepy that he watched you…somewhat often."

I blink in surprise, "He practiced in private?"

"Yeah. Cute, huh?"

"Yeah," I respond softly, looking down at my paws. My long, hooked claws sink a little into the soft stone floor and I let out a sigh. Suddenly, the lichen rustles and Dracen appears with a mouthful of leafy green plants.

He stops when he sees me, and then walks past me, avoiding my gaze. "Poppyseed," he says, putting down the plants, "Take one of these to Badger and then wait outside, please."

His apprentice nods, and with one last glance at me, picks up the herbs and disappears through the lichen.

Dracen gently carries the rest of the water mint to the back of the den, "What can I do for you, your Highness?"

I frown and say, "You don't have to call me that, Dracen."

He grunts and continues busying himself. I let out a soft growl. He's avoiding my gaze.

Dracen looks up at my growl, and then back at the ground. "Okay," he says, sitting down, "What is it?"

"As you should know," I begin, "Sparrow should be returning today or tomorrow. We'll have a couple of practice attacks, and then go to Berk. I want you to be ready for injuries, and stock up on herbs. The first opening battle shouldn't be too bad, so you'll be staying at the camp. But when we fight to claim Berk, I want you to be near and ready. There are probably small islands nearby, so the day before the battle, I'll have some dragons help you carry herbs and anything you need over to one. If you need more herbs, Poppyseed can go back and forth, maybe have one of her siblings help. Then, after we conquer Berk, the Vikings and their pets will probably retaliate as soon as possible, so, as you can see, you're going to need all the herbs you can get."

Dracen nods, taking this in, and finally, after a few moments, he says, "I'm going to need a bit more help getting the herbs, then. Can I get a few apprentices to pick more?"

I nod, and before I can stop myself, press my cheek against his. He seems surprised, but then nuzzles me back. For a moment, I feel like none of this happened. The clan was never formed, the Outcasts were still alive, and Dracen and I were still friends. My heart clenches.

What happened to us? Me, Dracen, Ash, Sawyer, and sometimes Skurge- what tore between us? I think it might be my fault, actually. I wanted this clan thing so much, that I didn't even realize what it would cost. Our friendship.

Inwardly, I give myself a hard shake. No, _no_. I _will_ fix this. After we get Berk, after my revenge on my family, I will spend time with them. And we'll be friends again. Just like the old times.

"Dracen," I mutter softly, "Take as much time as you want. I won't do this without you."

I feel his head nod, and then I slowly pull away. Dracen, for the first time in what feels like months, finally meets my gaze. I purr softly and he sighs, "I've missed you, Phoenix."

For some reason, it doesn't bother me when he says my birthname. All I do is nod and respond quietly, "Me too, Dracen, me too."

* * *

"Infernious! Gather to hear my words!"

Everybody looks up from their meals and then gathers beneath the Leader's Ledge, some taking their prey with them. When they're all assembled, I pronounce, "Sparrow, the omega and current spy on Berk should be back with us by nightfall. That means, the Battle for Berk is almost upon us!"

The dragons cheer and roar in excitement. I wait for them to quiet down, and then say, "Before we attack, we will practice a couple of times. But I think we would all like to know who is coming to the first battle.

"Skurge and I discussed this, and we've decided to bring big and relatively rare dragon species to the attack, so to scare the pathetic _pets_. A nervous enemy is already half beaten. So, the dragons that shall be coming are…"

Everyone leans closer.

"Skurge, Zylah, Whiplash, Skull, Sawyer, Ash, Amber, Aquamarine, Viperfang, Snapper, Swiftstrike, and I'm also adding the Claws Solheart and Nixie."

Murmurs pass through the clan and I add after a moment, "No apprentices included."

"WHAT?!" Wildfang and Larksong exclaim at the same time. They lead the apprentices as they scurry closer to the Leader's Ledge. "That's not fair!" Adder whines loudly, "My mentor is going!"

"So is mine!" Wildfang growls, "We should be there to help them!"

I send a fiery glare at them and they fall silent. Clearing my throat, I say, "Apprentices, while we are gone, it is your job, along with Skyflame and Stone, to protect the camp and the caretaker and her hatchlings."

They don't look too happy, but they don't retort. I turn to Skyflame; "Meanwhile, you and Crag will run the clan during the battle."

Her eyes widen a bit, but then she nods, "Alright."

"Er-Frostbite?"

I turn to Solheart's voice and see the blind dragon pacing anxiously, "There's one flaw in your plan. I can't fly or swim. How am I to get to Berk?"

"I can carry you." Skull offers. I nod and give him a grateful look, "Thank you, Skull. Also, Nightwhisper," the current omega looks up at me, "I assume the battle claws are ready?"

He nods feverishly and yips, "Yes, my queen. And so is your mask."

Once again, murmurs pass through the crowd and I say, "Well, I'm not going to reveal my identity to my family immediately! Why not give them…a little surprise?"

Once again…again, murmurs pass through the clan, but they definitely sound positive now. Ignoring them, I continue, "Thank you, Nightwhisper. When Sparrow comes back, you may go back to being a Fang, but you shall be the lowest ranked one. Also, since we need your smoke to hide us during the Attack on Berk, and since Ash can't do it all by herself, you are a part of the attack."

Nightwhisper grins, "Thank you, my queen!"

Unfortunately, this only infuriates the apprentices once again.

"Seriously?" Wildfang cries out, "We can't go, and yet the _omega_ can?"

Brook opens her mouth to back up her brother, but I quickly interrupt and growl, "Apprentices, I am done discussing this. You are not going, and that is final."

Wildfang and Brook lower their heads and instead glare at the ground. Skyflame walks up to us and gives her apprentice a hard shove, "Seeing your behavior towards your leader, I think the two of you should clean out the Claws' nests."

"Aww!" Brook whines and Wildfang jumps up, "You're not my mentor! Why are you telling me what to do?"

"Because _I'm_ giving her permission to," I snarl, having enough of his attitude, "so if you have any problems with that, please take them to me later in my cave."

The apprentice draws in a sharp breath and looks away. I nod brusquely and look at Whiplash, "You're apprentice could use some discipline, or he could find himself demoted."

Whiplash nods and cuffs Wildfang's head with his tail. "I'll deal with you later, _apprentice_." He hisses.

After a few more words, I call the meeting to an end and leap off the Leader's Ledge. Everyone goes back to his or her meals and I see Dracen walking towards the apprentices. Getting an idea, I call out, "Dracen!"

The Changewing stops and turns to me. Swiveling my head around, I call, "Sawyer! Ash!" The two look up, just as confused as Dracen, and walk towards me.

I flutter up to the top of the hollow, yelping over my shoulder, "C'mon!"

The sound of wings beating follows me and I turn around. Ash and Sawyer and glancing around in confusion, but Dracen is staring at me. I purr and ask, "Are you ready, guys?"

"What are we doing?" Ash asks.

"We," I turn around and head into the forest, "are going to help Dracen pick herbs."

**Forever friends! Forever, you and me, forever ever and always will be! La la la la, la la la la la la, la la, la la, la la la la la!**

**...on a totally unrelated subject, DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT SPOILER PIC OF CAPTAIN HOOK AND EMMA SWAN ABOUT TO KISS? AHHHH! THE FEEEEELS! **

**That was for Once Upon a Time, for any of those non-oncers. **


	4. Happy Halloween!

**First off, sorry for the late update, but I wanted to do something for halloween. **

**Second, this is a pretty long chapter, so don't complain.**

**And three...uh...happy halloween? **

Chapter Four

The First Battle

"_Hello, Sparrow."_

_The Terrible Terror bows his head and says, "I have returned, my queen."_

"_I assume your mission was successful?"_

_He nods, though I see something off in his gaze. Ignoring it, I leap onto the Leader's Ledge and call a meeting, "Infernious! Gather to hear my words!"_

_Most of the clan is already settled near the pool, drawn by the return of Sparrow. The current omega, Nightwhisper, looks particularly happy at the Terror's arrival. I inwardly huff with amusement. He must be getting tired of being omega._

"_As you all should know by now," I begin, "Our spy on Berk, Sparrow, has returned. Over the past two months, he has learned about our enemies, the Vikings and their _pets_." _

_Hostile hisses and snarls ripple through the crowd when I mention our foes, and I let the sounds flow before dying out. _

"_It is time for him to tell us all the knowledge that he has absorbed from those pathetic excuses for dragons."_

_More hisses, spits, snarls, and growls._

_Skurge slithers up behind me, his scales brushing my flank. His spiky head appears in the corner of my eye and I smile a little. "Well, Sparrow?" my deputy rumbles, "What have you got to say?"_

* * *

"_We'll attack during the daytime, first." I say, drawing a line in the dirt with my claw. All the dragons participating in the first battle gaze down at the diagram that I drew in the ground eagerly. "From the north side so they can see our dark cloud coming. Skurge, Zylah, and I will ride down on lightning bolts, and on my command, the battle will begin."_

"_Why are we attack during the day?" Swiftstrike asks, "They'll see us coming from a sky length away."_

"_No," Skurge growls, "What they'll see is a storm coming their way. And it'll be right after their first patrol, so they'll be less prepared."_

_Swiftstrike nods in understanding and says no more._

_I continue drawing in the ground, "During the battle, show off your skill and your…difference from the way they are. Then, again at my command, you will return back to the island. Meanwhile, Skurge and I will talk to the Berk dragons and Vikings, telling them their choice. _

_Join us, or die."_

* * *

"_Why are we going so early?" Dracen asks as he flies beside me. Right now, we're flying towards Berk to look for an island nearby where he can hide with his herbs during the fighting. "I thought I was going to stay at camp during the battle?"_

_I nod and reply, "During the first battle, you will. But it's the second battle, for when we take Berk that we'll need you to be near."_

_Poppyseed, who was flying below us, comes a bit closer and says, "I still don't get it."_

"_After the first battle," I say through gritted teeth, "they're probably going to have patrols all the time. We'd be caught if we tried to move you then."_

"_Ohhhhhhhh." _

_I roll my eyes and readjust my grip on Dracen's herbs. _

_After a moment, the apprentice speaks up again, "But what if they find the herbs while we're gone? Like you said, they're probably going to be patrolling. What if they start looking around the other islands and find the herbs?"_

_I pause and stare ahead. Huh, didn't think about that._

_Before I can reply, though, Dracen beats me to it, "Don't worry, we'll hide them well. Like under a rock, or something. You don't think they'd go looking under rocks for dragons, right?"_

"_I don't know." I say warily, "From what Sparrow told us about them, those dragons are pret-ty weird." _

"_Yeah," Poppyseed agrees, nodding her head, "I mean, they had no order at all. What if, like, these two dragons didn't feel like hunting for anybody else? And what if some dragons are too old or young to hunt? And, like, seriously, having to hunt _and_ patrol? They're basically both Claws and Fangs mixed together! Like, Cangs. Or Flaws."_

_I snort, "I think Flaws is the perfect definition of what they are. Good thinking, Poppyseed, we should call them that."_

_Poppyseed grins and we fly on in silence. Occasionally, she mutters, "No order," or, "No system." And one time she growls, "No…no…coordination at all!"_

_I cock my head, but before I can ask, she says louder for us to hear, "They're going to fall apart anyways. Either from us driving them out, or simply just their way of life!"_

"_So true." Dracen adds. _

* * *

"_Easy, easy, you don't want to crush them. We need their juices." _

_I pause, and then continue more cautiously to slide the- hmm, what was it? Oh, right- dock leaves, underneath the overhanging rock. Turns out, Berk has a lot of small rocky islands around it, full of crevices that are perfect for storing herbs. _

_We've decided to hide the herbs, along with Dracen and Poppyseed, in one that looks strangely similar to a snake. Inside the 'mouth' of the 'snake' is a nice, nook-filled cave. Absolutely perfect. And it would be good for the younger fliers, like Badger and Silverhawk, to practice flying, or play hide-and-go-seek in the air. _

"_Is this okay?" I ask, gesturing to the well-hidden herbs in the fissure. Dracen glances at them, and then nods, "Great. I can still get them out, and yet they're hidden. Good job, and…" He pauses, and then comes a bit closer and mutters, "Thanks for helping."_

_I give him a nudge and purr, "No problem. What should I-"_

"_Here come more herbs!"_

_Poppyseed's voice shrills outside and we turn towards the entrance of the cave. A few moments later, there's the sound of beating wings and the healer apprentice and her sister, Brook, land on the 'teeth' of the serpent rock. _

"_We brought wonderful, fantastical, smelly, healing-"_

"_Shh!" I shush her, "Do you _want_ to wake up the Berk dragons?"_

"_It's the middle of the night," Brook replies, "They're probably sleeping like boars."_

"_And I thought we were calling them Flaws now." Poppyseed says. _

_I shake my head, "Whatever. Why did you bring Brook?"_

"_I needed help carrying the herbs," she replies, "And a lot of dragons are awake. And she wanted to help."_

"_Also," Brook peeps up, "Skurge said he needs you back at the camp."_

"_For what?"_

"_I don't know. He didn't tell me."_

_I sigh and turn away, "Alright, then. Start putting away the herbs." They pick up their bundles and scurry to the back of the cave._

_Dracen looks at me and then shuffles his paws, "Er…. well, good night, then, Frostbite."_

_I smile and dip my head. Before I go, however, I press my cheek against his and murmur, "Just… stay safe."_

"_I promise." _

* * *

Day of battle

I prowl into the darkness of my cave, my eyes glowing crimson red. Gazing around, I stride slowly to the back of my cave. Shifting a rock, I scoop the deadly weapons in my paw and then carry them to the center of the den.

"One swipe." I fit the battle claws over my right paw claws, "Good night."

"Nate and Irria," I sing, making up the lyrics as I slip on the claws, "It's time."

"Rake my claws across your neck.

You scream into the midnight." **(a/n Listen to the end of 'Dead Bite' by hollywood undead. Creepy)**

I pause in the middle of arming my left paw. Yeesh, I just freaked myself out.

"What a song!"

I look over my shoulder to see Skurge standing in the cave entrance. He grins and slithers in, "I like it."

I huff and continue slipping on the battle claws.

"Are you ready?" Skurge asks, snaking circles around me. I nod, fitting the last claws onto my hind paw, "I've waited so long for this."

I look up at him, "Thank you, by the way."

My deputy cocks his head, "For what?"

"Well, for…" I stand up and brush past him, "For turning me into the dragon I am today. None of this-" I gesture to the waiting clan outside, "-would have happened, without you."

Skurge slithers up beside me and looks outside. "I guess," he mutters, then shakes his head, "It was the only, and best, way to get my revenge. Which," he turns to me and bares his teeth in a wicked grin, "Is now _ours_."

I purr and walk out of the den. Hopping onto the Leader's Ledge with Skurge behind me, I yowl, "Infernious! It is time for battle!"

* * *

Raven's POV

I watch as the little female Terror, Ambra, gnaws sorrowfully on a fish, gazing at the chicken in Nate's paws.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she looks up at me. She shakes her head, and then looks pointedly at Nate's prey, "They used to be Hawk's favorite."

Nate pauses from taking his first bite. I gaze at him, and then Irria shoves him. Pulling his head away, he offers awkwardly, "Uh, if it makes you feel any better, I won't eat it."

Ambra shakes her head again and continues eating her fish, "No, no, it's okay. Just…. remembering."

"It's a pity he left." Shani comments, drawing in the ground with a claw, "But he'll be back soon. He only left to check on his friends on that Terrible Terror Island that he was talking about."

"Yeah," Ambra sighs, and then slowly gets up, "I think I'm done. See ya guys later!"

With that, she walks away. Just then, Griffin comes up, along with Zahra. He glances after Ambra, and then at us, "What's up with Mrs. Sad-Scales over there?"

I shrug and wave it off with a flick of my tail, "She sad about Hawk leaving."

"Again." I hear Nate mutter and turn to see him gulping down his chicken. "Don't be rude." I growl, narrowing my eyes, "How would _you_ feel if Zahra left without telling you where she was going?"

"What?" Zahra asks.

"What?" Nate says the same, his eyes widening.

Irria, Shani, and I purr in amusement. Oh, he's gonna hate me for that later.

"Er…" Zahra cocks her head, "What did she me-"

Suddenly, the blow of a horn echoes through the village and we all stand up. "What's happening?" Irria asks and I shake my head, walking towards the Chief's house. Just then, Toothless lands in front of the house with Hiccup on his back.

His rider jumps off and runs towards his friends as Toothless walks to me. "What is it?" I ask and he nuzzles my cheek, "Nothing too bad. It's just a storm. Look."

He gestures towards the horizon, where the sun meets the sea. I turn and see a large dark cloud high in the sky, rolling towards Berk rapidly.

"Wow," Irria breathes, "that looks…strong."

"Zahra!"

Stormfly flutters over to her daughter and nudges her away, "We're going to wait the storm out at home."

"Okay. C'ya later guys!"

"Should we do the same?" Irria asks. Nate nods, "I'm not good at flying in storms."

"Let's go." Toothless says and starts herding us to the house. "Wait," I mutter, narrowing my eyes at the storm cloud, "There's something…off."

"What?"

I frown, gazing at the dark mass. There's something wrong about it. I mean, storms don't act like that. Some of it actually looks like smoke, but that doesn't make sense. And there're a lot of colors flashing in it, as if….

My eyes widen in horror and shock.

"What's wrong, mother?" Nate asks, gazing at me worriedly.

"There are _dragons_ in that storm!"

"What?! How is that possible?"

"I think…she's right." Toothless rumbles, narrowing his eyes at the dark cloud, "Wild dragons, probably."

"Oh," Irria says, "Well, maybe they're….saying 'hi'?" I cock and eye at her and reply, "Wild dragons don't group together and travel to an island to just 'say hi'. No, no, this is much worse."

Toothless and I look at each other.

"It's an attack."

* * *

"Skull!" I call to the Boneknapper, who's currently carrying Solheart in his claws, "Wide round, out of sight, drop off, attack other side."

He nods, understanding what I mean, and separates from the clan, carving a wide arch in the sky, aiming for the other side of the island. What island? Berk.

"Zylah. Skurge." I bark to my delta and deputy, "You ready?"

"Ready when you are." Zylah replies and Skurge nods.

I nod and pause. Then, "Flanks exhale! Show them we're here!"

Immediately, all the dragons on the sides of the cloud fly out of it for a moment, smoke and fog rolling off of their scales. Then, after a few moments, they fly back into the cloud. What is this for? Well, one, it lets our enemy know that dragons are attacking, and two, it looks like a giant, exhaling dragon.

Commotion erupts on the island. With a flick of my tail, I order my clan to slow down, giving the pets time to come out and meet us. What? I don't want fight where the Vikings can get us. That's for another time…

Multicolored flashes dance across the island, weaving in between the Viking structures, trying to get ready. A few moments later, a large black dragon surges into the sky, followed by many more dragons.

Beside me, Skurge growls. I glance over at him and he turns his head towards me, "That black dragon is your father, Toothless." I bare my teeth and snarl.

Whipping my head back to the island, I see three more Night Furies. "Nate, Irria…and Raven." I hiss.

A few moments later, I see a black and purple shape on the top of the mountain on Berk, followed by a large white figure. Solheart and Skull. They both give the signal, waving their tails in the air.

"Ready?" I call out to the excited Fangs and Claws behind me. A chorus of shrills meet my word.

"Is your mask secure?" Zylah asks and I press a paw to the bone mask over my face. It's there to make sure my family doesn't recognize me until I want them to.

"Yep." I reply, and then say louder, "Wildfang, Skurge, Zylah!" They all tense up, ready.

I nod, and then screech, "Infernious, ATTACK!"

They surge forward like a dark wave in a black sea, smoke and fog rolling off their backs and ashes staining their scales. "Toothless, Raven," Skurge says as he hops onto a lightning bolt sent by Zylah, "_here I come."_

Zylah shoots lightning bolts for Wildfang before turning to me. I nod, and she summons a bolt.

"One swipe," I find myself singing softly as I leap onto the hot light, "Good night."

I take off through the cloud, leaving it far behind me. The wind scrapes the ash, fog, or whatever off of my scales as I ride the bolt down to Berk. Narrowing my eyes, I try to spot one of my family members.

There!

Irria is flying through the battle, weaving in between the fighting dragons, obviously trying to get to the dark cloud. I grin and aim for her, "Nate and Irria,"

She looks up at me as I jump off the bolt. Thunder shrieks when the lightning meets the ocean, just as I collide with Irria, screeching, "It's time!"

I dig my claws into her shoulders and ram my helmet into her neck. She falls a few feet, gaging, but then surges upward and lashes at me. I dodge her attack and swipe at her wing, feeling my claws rip through the edge of the flap.

My sister yelps, and once again falters a few feet. Growling, I drop down on her back and send us both hurtling to the sea. She shrieks as I tug on her ear and chew, feeling her flesh tear easily under my teeth.

Suddenly, a hard blow lands on my shoulder and I stumble off of her. Irria regains flight as I look for my attacker. Nate.

"I've got your back sister!" he screeches, lunging towards me. I smirk and kick his face with my hind legs, using him as a boost and surging upwards. "Which one?" I purr to myself.

Flapping my wings downward, I continue rising up. Once or twice I run my claws through one of the Fangs' opponents, much to their appreciation.

Finally, I come to a stop in mid-air. I'm way above the battle, gazing over everything. It looks like we're winning. I snort to myself. This battle is too easy.

Zylah is currently taking on a Gronckle, and I watch with content as she scratches one eye out. Her rival screeches in pain and flees.

My delta then looks up and catches my eye. We both grin at the same time, and then I spot Skurge.

I let out a purr.

He's fighting a large black Night Fury- my father, uh, what was it? Oh, yeah. _Toothless_. What a stupid name.

I look at Zylah again and jerk my head towards him. The Skrill glances over at them and nods before flying over.

When she reaches the scuffling pair, she lashes out at Toothless with a jagged claw, catching him on the shoulder. He shrieks and I wince, remembering- when we first met- how much it hurt when Zylah's claw met _my_ face. My scar prickles, and then I purr. Good. He deserves that pain.

Still purring, I dive down towards them.

"Dive! Get back!" I screech and Skurge and Zylah immediately back away. Toothless, still dazed and confused, turns around, just as I collide with him. My red paw smacks into his chest and runs all the way to his shoulder blade, leaving a deep, wide gash. Meanwhile, my other paw scratches his rider's leg, who yells out in pain, along with his dragon.

Laughing, I surge back upwards, leaving Zylah and Skurge to have some fun.

Regaining my spot in the sky, I'm about to go help someone else when a pair of metal claws ram into my face.

* * *

Raven's POV

I stare around wildly at the fighting dragons around me. I haven't seen Wild Dragons like these in ages! Not since I joined the Berks.

Suddenly, I feel claws scratch my tail and glance over my shoulder to see…

_A freaking Skullion!_

What, is every species joining this fight?

The Skullion is on its hind legs, trying to pluck dragons out of the sky. After a moment of confusion, I am thankfully reminded that Skullions can't fly.

Flying out of its reach, I join the battle.

My first opponent: a Grapple Grounder

Fantastic.

The Grounder snaps at my neck and I dodge, only to have him wrap his tail around my waist and pull me back. He scores his claws down my back and I scream.

Another dragon, a Smothering Smokebreath, starts swiping at my head, but then stops abruptly. I glance up at her as she yowls to the Grounder, "Not this one, Whiplash! Frostbite said she wanted her for herself!"

Slowly, 'Whiplash's' grip loosens and I wriggle out of his grasp. Franticly, I fly away, only to find myself batting away blows from…from…a _crossbreed_? Who are these dragons?

This one seems to be a mix between a Gronckle and a Changewing. It strikes me fast, with the speed and agility of a Changewing and the strength of a Gronckle. I try to dodge as many as I can, and occasionally manage to land a blow or two on him, not that it did much because he has tough skin like a Gronckle.

"No, Snapper!" the same Smokebreath from earlier calls, "Remember what Frostbite said?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" 'Snapper' snaps, "Let her attack me? No, sorry Ash, but I'm not stopping! Call Frostbite if she wants this one!"

"She's busy at the moment!" Ash snips as if I'm not here. The smaller dragon gazes at something next to me and I glance over.

A Whispering Death and a Skrill are attacking Toothless! I watch in horror as a white and red dragon dives in and scores down on him. Toothless screams in pain and the dragon flies away, leaving the other two to finish its dirty work.

"NO!" I yowl and land a hard blow on Snapper's head, snapping it sideways and dazing him. I surge upwards, aiming for the dragon that hurt my husband.

The horrid, masked thing is unaware of my coming and I thrust my metal battle claws into its face. It jerks its head back in surprise and I manage to lift the mask off a bit, just enough to see its face.

Everything- the battle around me, my wings, my blood, my heart- freezes as I stare at her in horror. Her gaze is different than I remember the last time I saw her, more cold and icy, and her markings are twisted and cruel. But there's no denying who she is.

"Ph-Phoenix?" I whisper and a harsh, growl-like purr erupts from my daughter.

"Surprise, mother!"

**All right, that was good. Listen to my a/n during the chapter. Seriously. Its a good halloween thing.**

**Hmm...that's about it.**

**Good night**

**Sleep tight**

**...don't let the dead bite**


	5. Bloodlust

**Sorry for the snail-paced updates**

Chapter Five

Bloodlust

Raven's POV

I stare at Phoenix in shock, unable to move or breathe.

H-how c-can she be a-a-alive? _How_? I saw… I _saw_ Skurge fly into the Dark Cave that I…forgot her in. I _heard_ her shriek in pain. But I didn't see or hear any signs of life after that. So…I assumed…

Unless…

My eyes, if it's possible, widen even more. Skurge trained her! He turned her into the monster she is now! But…but she must know that I'm her mother, right? Maybe she forgot. Maybe Skurge told her something else and made her want to kill us.

Yes, yes, that makes sense.

All I have to do is remind her of my love for her.

I shake my head, snapping away from the shock. Immediately, I realize that I'm falling. My wings, though still stiff from shock, obey after a moment and flap.

Phoenix watches me and puts back on her bone mask. I open my mouth, but before I can speak, her blood red paw slams into my face with so much force that I lose flight.

Yowling in alarm, I try desperately to regain flight as I tumble towards the sea. But that blow dazed me, and I can feel blood welling up on my temple.

"Raven!" I hear Stormfly cry out as I fall past her.

Confused, I glance down at the ocean and see a Scauldron waiting for me in the waves. She opens her mouth, revealing sharp teeth, and squirts out boiling hot liquid at me.

I shriek as the water scalds my wings. I try to flap them, but they won't listen to me.

Stormfly dives after me, soon joined by Irria. I feel their paws wrap around me and lift me into the sky.

* * *

Frostbite's POV

"Infernious!" I call out to my soldiers, "Scatter and regroup!"

Immediately, they stop fighting and zoom in different directions so that the Berk dragons won't know whom to follow. Of course, they're all going to eventually end up on our island.

I watch as the Vikings and their dragons also retreat back to Berk. Narrowing my eyes, I see my mother being carried by Irria and a Deadly Nadder. Nearing her is a heavily wounded Toothless and nearly unconscious…er…_Hiccup_, I think he said when he screeched his name.

A purr rumbles in my throat. Oh how _wrong_ they were about me.

Skurge and Zylah fly towards me and I grin. Time to gloat.

After a nod, I dive silently down to the docks, my deputy and delta at my tail. A few Berk dragons look up and snarl. "Watch out! Looks like there're a few more stubborn ones." A Viking says.

"Stop!" Skurge barks as we come to a halt in the sky, "We only wish to share words. No more fighting. _For now." _He mutters the last part under his breath and I smirk underneath my mask.

The Berk dragons look unconvinced, but let us land on the docks. A large, burly Viking, much like Alvin, races towards me, but a male Thunder Drum stops him.

"Thornado?" the Viking exclaims stupidly, "What is the meaning of this?"

In my head, I snort. _Thornado_. What a dumb name.

"What is this dragon?" the Viking asks to no one in particular. Toothless's rider, Hiccup, walks towards his father while saying, "I don't know, but it seems like it's never met humans before. Why else would it be hostile?"

Oh, trust me, kid. I know way more about humans than you think.

Hiccup slowly walks towards me with his hand outstretched, "Easy, easy…uh…girl? We don't want to hurt you."

As he gets closer, Toothless lets out a warning growl. Hiccup ignores him but stops, his pink hand only inches away from my nose.

I glance at it, bored, and then turn my head and yawn. They all look at me, surprised, and then Hiccup calls back to his Vikings softly, "Well…. At least she doesn't seem to want to hurt us. Maybe we could train her?"

"I don't know, Hiccup." A blonde haired female Viking says, "She seemed pretty hostile a few moments ago."

"She just needs to get used to humans." Hiccup says, "That clan must be hers, and when she saw humans she must've been scared."

My eyes widen. Scared? Of these fish bones?

"And so she ordered her clan to attack." Hiccup finishes, and then turns back to me, "We could learn a lot from you. Hmm…what's your name?"

I smirk, take a step closer to him, and reply, _"I am Frostbite, Leader of Clan Infernious."_

Everybody gasps, and for a moment just stare at me. I look at Skurge and see him cracking up. _"Can you believe these guys?" _I snort in human, much to his amusement.

"Look at their faces!" Zylah laughs, "They look like hatchlings dropped in the snow!"

I purr and turn back to the Vikings and their dragons, who are growling at me.

Shaking my head, I say, _"Yes, yes, I can talk. Now stop gaping at me like idiots."_

They still stare.

Rolling my eyes, I continue, _"I have come here with a warning. My clan is growing bigger and stronger everyday, and we're outgrowing our island. Now, we're looking for new places, and Berk just so happens to be the number one island."_

"So, what?" Toothless growls, taking a step forward, "You're planning to drive us out?"

I give him a hard stare and reply, _"You've seen how strong my clan is, and that wasn't even all of them! But," _I say before he can snap at me, _"I only wish to get rid of the humans."_

I turn back to Hiccup, who seems to have recovered from shock, and he stutters, "W-what? Why?"

"_Your kind has softened too many dragons into the pets they are today. Look how easily my clan beat yours, even when you had the upside of humans and dragons together. I wonder why that happened, hm? So, I'm putting out an offer for all the dragons; join us, and live a fantastic life of freedom and power, or stay here, and die as a scourge on the name of all dragons." _

I watch them as they process the information. Meanwhile, the Vikings look horrified.

"You can't do this!" the blonde female says, earning murmurs of agreement from her clan.

I turn to face her, _"You can be smart and abandon your island immediately. Or you can be stupidly brave and fight. But know this if you do: all blood spilt will be on your hands." _

She takes a deep breath and glares at me but says no more.

Suddenly, I hear a shaky, yet familiar voice behind me, "Phoenix?"

I whirl around and see Raven standing next to her mate and children. She looks me in the eye and whispers, "Please…stop."

I bare my teeth in a grin and sashay over to her, "Oh, so you _do_ remember me?"

Toothless glances at Raven in confusion, "Do you know this dragon?"

She gazes at him sadly and nods, "Yes, yes I do. Take off the mask, Phoenix."

I sniff and remove my bone mask, earning a gasp from the crowd.

Toothless narrows his eyes, "Her markings…they almost look like…" his eyes widen and his head whips towards Raven.

"P-phoenix?" Nate echoes, staring at me in confusion, "But…but… you're supposed to be dead."

"Oh-ho-ho, trust me, _brother_, I am very much alive." I growl, excitement in my eyes, "And very much _angry_. Do you think I have forgotten all that teasing, and taunting, and, 'your so tiny!' or 'an ant could crush you' or 'you'll never grow as big and strong as us, tiny'?" I begin to speak faster, getting angrier and angrier as I do, "Do you think I could have forgotten all that?! Well, guess what? I DIDN'T! AND NOW LOOK WHO'S BIG AND STRONG!"

I'm shaking now, flexing my claws. Irria steps forward, "P-phoenix-"

"It's Frostbite now." Skurge snaps, slithering up behind me. I shoot him a warning glance and he stays quiet.

"Alright…look, Frostbite," she says, "We're sorry-"  
"Oh, _now_ you are!" I snarl, spitting on her paw, "_Now_ you say you're sorry, _now_, when you realize just how wrong you were about me. Oh, but you have _no_ idea how sorry you'll be when this is over, when I get _my_ chance to tease, and taunt, and jeer, and trust me, Irria, I am _not_ afraid to use my claws like _you_ were when we were young."

"Stop it!"

I jerk back in surprise as a green and reddish brown Terrible Terror runs up to me. He glares at me bravely and I blink. Wow, did not see this coming.

"You stop this right now, monster! Who says you can just come here and do this to us?" he rants, "You're a bad dragon! You're just mad about something that your siblings did to you when they were young and stupid and didn't know any better!" he goes on and on, swinging his head and making dramatic movements with his paws.

I watch him in amusement and sit down. After a few moments I start licking the blood off my battle claws in boredom. But then, he says something that catches my attention.

"If you can't get over it, then you're just as bad as they were. So just shut up and stop it, you stupid little _runt_!"

* * *

Raven's POV

It happens so quickly…in the blink of an eye. One moment, I see Kindle standing up to Phoenix with astonishing bravery. Then, there's a flash of a blood red paw, and Kindle is lying on his flank a few feet away.

We all just stare, for a moment, as Phoenix huffs and gets up. How…how can this be my daughter? What happened to her that turned her into this _beast_? Was Irria and Nate's teasing _that_ bad?

"Father!" Ambra cries out, running to Kindle's side. Immediately, the rest of her family follows her.

I stare at Phoenix in horror and choke out, "P-phoenix, _please_, stop this madness. Come home. This isn't _you_."

She whirls around, fury in her eyes, "You have no idea who I am, _mother_. You never got to know the _real_ me after you _abandoned_ me in the Dark Cave. This- all of this," she gestures to the wounded dragons and Kindle, "Is because of _you_. Every death, every single one, will lead back to you, and Nate, and Irria. It's because of _you_ that I am the dragon I am today, and…and I _thank_ you for that, actually. I'm grateful that I'm a real dragon, not some pathetic, domesticated, soft _pet_ for some stupid human."

"Phoenix, you don't mean that." I try desperately, "I love you. We all love you. We want you to come home."

Phoenix snorts and puts back on her mask, "And _you_ don't mean _that_."

I flinch at her words and watch numbly as she turns to Skurge and a Skrill. She murmurs something to him and he flashes a wicked grin, curls his long tail over her shoulders for a moment, and then takes off into the sky. She laughs and follows him, the Skrill at her tail.

I narrow my dull eyes in confusion. Wait a minute…. are they…are they _mates_? Oh, my gods.

I feel a nose nudge my shoulder and turn to see Toothless staring at me. "Is she…? Is she the one-"

"Yes," I reply wearily and he gazes at me before turning back to Kindle, who is being crowded by Vikings and dragons. I walk over to him and wince. There's a long gash running from him hind legs to his chin. Blood pools around him and I gaze into his dull, glassy eyes.

Sighing, I look away and squeeze my eyes shut as Ambra's wail echoes in the empty air.

"He's dead! My father is dead!"

* * *

Dracen's POV

"You should've seen the look on his face after I scratched him!" I busy myself with applying herbs as Swiftstrike retells her battle story, "You'd think that he's never been in a fight!"

The group of, well, almost every dragon in the clan laughs. They barely had any wounds at all, much to my pleasure.

"Dracen!" I turn to Poppyseed, who is dressing a burn wound on Nixie. She burned herself with her own water. How that happened, I do not know or care.

"What do I use for water burns?" my apprentice asks and I reply, "Soothe it and then use regular burn herbs."

"Okay!"

I listen with mild interest as the clan takes turns telling each other about their fights. Nearby, the apprentices are play fighting, trying to reenact the battle the best they can.

Once Swiftstrike is healed, I look around for more injured. Almost everyone is done, though, and Poppyseed is taking care of the last ones. Nodding my head, I walk to the prey pile, which is heaping with prey caught by the Claws, and snatch up a large muskrat.

"Dracen!" I hear Ash call and turn to see her with Sawyer, Skyflame, and Misty, waving her tail at me, "Quit being a loner in your den. Come join us, it's time to celebrate!"

I roll my eyes in amusement and take my prey over to them. Settling down next to the Smokebreath, I tuck into the muskrat.

"The battle really was great, though," Ash continues, looking at the sisters. Meanwhile, Badger and Silverhawk scamper up to me.

Badger wrinkles his nose, "You smell funny." His sister shoves him, "That's because he's a healer, you fish-brain!"

Silverhawk shakes her head and peers at me with large, clear, sky-like eyes, "Don't you wish you had fought?"

I shake my head and reply, "Fighting's not really my thing. I want to _save_ lives, not end them."

"Huh," Badger huffs, and then sniffs my prey, "Is muskrat good? Misty only lets us have soft fish, like-"

An uproar of cheering drowns out his words. I turn to see Frostbite, Skurge, and Zylah in the distance. The clan cheers and whoops at their return and crowds around them as they land.

"Alright, alright!" Zylah waves her wings, shooing them off, "We'll tell you all about it, but give us some space to breathe! Even leaders need air, you know!"

The clan returns to their places and I watch as Frostbite walks to the prey pile. Everybody already has something to eat, since she figured that she was going to be a bit late and allowed us to eat. The white and red dragon smacks her lips and scoops up a fat carp, "I'm famished!"

She settles down underneath the Leader's Ledge, and is soon joined by Skurge, who chose a coyote.

I sniff and call over to them, "Any injuries?"

"We're fine!" she calls back and then focuses on the clan, "I wish you all had been there to see it. I felt like I was trying to tell a mouse I was about to eat it."

The clan ripples with laughter and listen as she tells the story of what happened when they went down to Berk. We continue to laugh and chat and eat throughout the dusk and into the night. I gaze around happily and hear Skyflame purr, "There's nothing to bring the clan together like a good battle."

When the moon is at its highest, dragons start retreating into their dens. I lay beside Ash, licking my paw lazily and listening as she talks to Zylah.

I hear shuffling across the camp and look up. Frostbite and Skurge are dashing into their den, looking excited.

My stomach churns awkwardly, making me feel sick. Suddenly, there's a loud thump and a purr of delight erupts from the den, followed by more strange sounds.

I glance at my friends, eyes wide.

Ash laughs.

* * *

Frostbite's POV

I dash into my den, energy and excitement flowing through me. Skurge follows and I leap into the darkness.

Whirling around, I crouch down and flex my claws. "That was great!" I purr fiercely, and then turn around and claw at a boulder, leaving deep scores on it, "I didn't know revenge could feel this _good_!"

Skurge laughs and slithers towards me, "It felt great, didn't it? I can't wait for the final battle! I'm going to rip Toothless's guts right out of him!"

I half purr and half growl and prepare to spring, "Ohhh, and when I see Nate again I'm going to bring him to the ground and-"

Before I can stop myself, I pounce on Skurge's tail and sink my teeth into it. He hisses and whirls around. He shoves me hard with his head and I ram into the wall with a loud thump. His muzzle still pushes against me, keeping me on the wall. I let out a purr of delight and clamp my paws on either side of Skurge's head, digging my claws into his temples.

I gaze wildly into his eyes and laugh, "We're going to _kill_ them so hard! Then, you and I," I bring my head closer to his white eyes, "We'll rule Berk and Infernious together!"

He lets out a pleased growl and I shove him away. Then, I pounce on his neck and pin him down. Skurge curls his snake-like body around me and I feel his spikes digging into my skin and spilling my blood. It feels so good!

"Every dragon will fear us!" he hisses and I send a spinning blow to his head. He releases me but then scratches my flank with his pointy tail. I bare my teeth and spit, "No dragon will ever contradict us!"

I rake my claws across his shoulders and he yowls. This continues for a while, us talking about our future and spilling each other's blood. Throughout the madness, I realize that nothing we're doing is making sense, and yet I don't stop. The pain feels too good. The blood…it's glorious.

Of course, we make sure that we don't cause any fatal wounds, because we both know that will be bad. My energy starts to wear down, and by the time I see the sun peeking over the sea, we're collapsed in my now ruined nest.

I lean against Skurge's flank and he curls around me. My bones ache with fatigue and I sigh. Then, I feel Skurge licking my wounds, drinking my blood. I purr, and then his licking and the sweet smell of blood in the air lulls me to sleep.

**Just a little inside look of Frostbite and Skurge's insane bloodlust. Yeesh, I just creeped myself out.**


End file.
